It's A Proposal?
by ava96
Summary: have you ever wandered if Sirius got engaged and later one married, how he would have proposed? well look no further. T because im paranoid and has small amount of swearing. may add more depending .


It's a proposal?

It's odd really how it happened I guess it all started when Sirius walked in on lily and James making out. Ok that sounds kind of weird now so you'll just have to trust me. It gets worse.

So Sirius wandered in when they were ...errr... making out...

"...well this is awkward" says James laughing nervously.

"Awkward! Its fucking weird!" mutters lily in indignation.

And then a girl walks in the room and the whole world stops because she is just that awesome... -'*cough cough* yeah whatever*' 'oh grrrr, anyway, on with the story'- so this girl walks in and Says,

"Well this is compromising..." with one eyebrow quirked.

"Ha-ha... hey Lottie, I guess I'll be buying those criminal damage jeans then" says lily a note of amused, fake annoyance in her voice.

"Oh oh yes! You will heehee I win! Because you Lily Jayne Evans have officially been corrupted. What with your shagging random people and swearing your face off" said Lottie yells, probably a bit too loud but no one else can hear anyway because of the protective enchantments around James apartment.

"Err mm. should I know what you're talking about?" asks Sirius uncertainly.

"Not even slightly darlin', not even slightly." Lottie says in response.

"And James isn't just some random guy!" says lily again with the indignation.

"Yeah maybe now honey, but you can't deny that he was the first time" I say with a definite note of victory in my voice, "and anyway you've already conceded to the inevitable fate of having to buy me the jeans anyway".

"I'm James" points out James unnesserilly, "sorry everyone else was saying something so I thought I would input too" he just shrugs while the rest of us give him 'weird-ed out looks'

"Ok am I dreaming?" Sirius asks Lottie.

In response she just raises one eyebrow and gives him the 'what the fuck' look.

"Well if I'm not dreaming then will you marry me? "Sirius asks Lottie.

Another 'what the fuck' look is passed his way before she turns around to him fully and says quite casually,

"Ok"

they stare at each other for about a minute while everyone in the room processed what's just happens then in sync they run to two separate windows and still in sync scream out to the world,

"IM GETTING MARRIED!"

Before turning back to each other,

"I'm Sirius Orion black by the way"

"Cool I'm Lottie Jane Honeychurch and I need a ring give me a sec."

she pulls out her wand and conjures up a green ribbon out of thin air before tying it into a a bow with a loop to put around her finger which she then proceeds to put around her 'ring finger'.

She looks at it appreciatively then looks at Sirius one more time before grabbing his hand kissing him once on the cheek, saying,

"Welcome to myy life" to the tune of simple plans song 'welcome to my life'.

And they run out of the door together and into preparations for their new life together.

"What the fuck" say lily and James together "just happened".

Before lily rolls on her back and says,

"We have a wedding to help plan!"

"Yeah I guess we probably do but I think their happy right now and I feel kind of cheated because they both came in" James pouts.

Lily turns over onto her stomach again so she is resting on James her face a mere few inches from his and says,

"Oh really, well we'll just have to make up for it then"

* * *

><p>And I really think we should stop that scene there because that's a bit weird if I'm telling you that sort of thing.<p>

"he-he" Lottie laughs nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>FINI!<strong>

**Yaya it's finished and I'm not really sure about why I went French but hey it was quite fun while it lasted.**

**So I know it's really short and I might do more if I can be bothered and if so I will update this, like do the wedding etc. etc. but I'm not sure 'because I don't really know what I would do for it. **

**Anyway my fine (uba cool) readers please please please with a chocolate coated marshmallow on top review.**

…**..mm mm chocolate coated marshmallow…. (And I'm off in dream land ta ra!) **

***salute!***


End file.
